


Una Parte de Él

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 1ª Ronda [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: cienciasftw, Drama, Episode: s07e17 Born Again Identity, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Table, Season/Series 07
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean a veces se aferra a los objetos aunque sus dueños los quieran de vuelta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Parte de Él

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #03: _Descomposición_ de la _Tabla B/Palabras (Química)_ en la primera ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/). Escrita bastante antes del esperado 7x17 _The Born-Again Identity_ , no sabía que esperar, pero era obvio que no iba a ser de esta manera. Benditos fanfics que son como cofres llenos de ilusiones.

  


—¿Estás bien?

—Es complicado.

Sam examinó a su hermano y abrió la boca para discutir que estaba muy en desacuerdo. Finalmente no dijo nada y se cruzó de brazos, suspiró ruidosamente y pronunció la misma pregunta obteniendo en respuesta un par de ojos verdes afilados.

—¿Y se supone que tú eres el inteligente? No es muy difícil entender que es complicado.

Pues ese era el problema con Dean. No había dicho _No_. No había dicho _Sí_. Ni tampoco _Sam, eres un dolor en el culo_. Y esa falta de réplicas absolutas era un síntoma extraño. Dean tenía muchas capas grises guardadas bajo la fachada de tipo rudo y para llegar a ellas había que esforzarse; que aceptara tan fácilmente que era complicado era una novedad preocupante.

La tercera persona en la habitación apenas había pronunciado palabra. La contrariedad despuntaba en sus intensos ojos azules rompiendo la calma habitual que le caracterizaba.

—Consideré que tu reacción al verme sería diferente.

Dean miró enfadado a Castiel y murmuró por lo bajo algo que sonaba como _plumífero desconsiderado_. Tantos meses creyéndolo muerto y una tarde agitaba las alas y se aparecía en medio de la cocina durante el almuerzo, causándole por poco un patatús que hubiera terminado en tragedia si Dean se hubiera desvanecido sobre el cuchillo y el tenedor.

Castiel explicó que no había sido destruido sino _desmontado_ , algo así como un lego angelical descompuesto en millones de piezas básicas por causa de los leviatanes que habían actuado en su entidad como un catalizador. Castiel tenía el poder suficiente para reorganizarse de nuevo pero era un proceso muy lento y deplorable para ser observado.

Castiel aseguró que había partes imperceptibles a los sentidos humanos que no había recuperado porque estaban depositadas en su vieja gabardina y la quería de vuelta. Dean se había rehusado a entregarla.

—¿Por qué no quieres devolver la gabardina a Castiel?

—Porque... porque... —Sam observó el comportamiento errático de Dean y creyó que se agazaparía con la prenda entre los brazos y balbucearía _es mío, mío, mi tesssoooro_ — Porque no se lo merece y apenas termine de _armarse_ las pelotas se largará con el pretexto de que tiene que desinfectar el cielo y no le volveremos a ver.

Sam sabía que las acusaciones de su hermano no tenían fundamento y que Castiel es el que merecía disculpas por la manera en que le habían tratado un tiempo atrás antes de su desaparición. Pero Dean se notaba mortificado y Sam reconocía los síntomas por experiencia: mientras más quería su hermano a alguien, más lo hería, quizá para compensar injustamente que no tenía control sobre sus sentimientos.

—Puedo quitártela a la fuerza, pero confío en que me la entregarás a voluntad. —El ángel le miró con infinita nostalgia.

—Dean...

—Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esta manera. Las decisiones que he tomado, incluso las equivocadas, han sido para protegerlos.

Castiel dio un paso hacia Dean. Al no sentir rechazo al menos no de forma violenta, se atrevió a acercarse un poco más. Sam se acercó expectante también, para ejercer de filtro en caso de que Dean insistiera en su fase _complicada_.

—Sabes, todo este tiempo me sentí mal creyendo que había perdido a un amigo por mi culpa. Recogí tu gabardina para que una parte de ti no se perdiera, para que yo no la olvidara al menos... Creo que me acostumbré a ella —Dean se estrujó la cara con una mano y se quedó meditabundo un rato antes de estirar el brazo y le arrojarle la prenda a Castiel inesperadamente—. A pesar de eso, comprendo que no es mía y no tengo derecho a quedármela. Tampoco es que sea especialmente abrigadora.

Dean rió sin ganas, las comisuras tensas amortiguando lo afectado de su voz. Sam lo había visto una vez así de atribulado por algo material, en aquella ocasión en que se deshizo del colgante que le había regalado en la niñez y que se negó a conservar por orgullo. Dean tenía ese vínculo con los objetos (el impala, el colgante, la cazadora de John, la gabardina de Castiel), los consideraba organismos vivos dignos de afecto, sosegados, cercanos. Su mera existencia le proporcionaba un alivio evidente cuando se inhabilitaba para relacionarse del mismo modo con la gente.

—Huele a ti —Castiel se colocó la gabardina y olfateó las solapas y el interior de la abertura frontal—. ¿Dormiste con ella?

Dean fue incapaz de estructurar una respuesta decente. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo ocultando por completo sus pecas.

—¿Dormir con ella? Tendrás que lavarla a consciencia para quitarle mucho más que sueños húmedos. Me pregunto si eso no habrá estropeado tus fragmentos angelicales. —Sam declaró para romper la tensión del ambiente.

—¿Quieres cerrar la puta boca? Yo no estropeé nada. Sólo me la puse _un par_ de veces para ver cómo me quedaba. —Dean replicó sin convicción alguna.

—Me gusta tu aroma —Castiel acarició la tela con ternura—, es familiar.

Castiel y Dean se miraron. Sam diría que se fundieron. Se hizo a un lado para no sentirse como una especie de intruso.

—Dean, no estoy abandonándote. Sólo basta con que me llames.

—Cass, no hace falta la palabrería cursi. Sólo márchate si es lo que quieres. —Dean sacudió la cabeza ante el desconcierto de Castiel y la mueca burlona que Sam le dedicaba. 

—No quiero. Es necesario.

Castiel se acercó demasiado. Dean echaba de menos la omisión de su espacio personal; era una costumbre peculiar de Castiel contra la que no protestaría en ese momento. Se permitió detenerse en los detalles de su rostro mesurado en los que sobresalían los iris azules y el surco pronunciado de su labio superior. Se sabía observado en igual medida y le sorprendió sentirse cómodo con eso. Se quedó muy quieto cuando el ángel le sujeto las sienes entre las palmas y le besó la frente y los párpados dejando un rastro de calor agradable. Ninguno tuvo la intención de moverse por un rato. Dean se separó antes de que se adormeciera por completo.

—No más pedazos tuyos regados por ahí como rompecabezas. Si te mueres, que sea de verdad.

Castiel sonrió en respuesta a la advertencia de Dean y desapareció.

~▣~


End file.
